


Broken Heart

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e13 End of Days, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Jack left with the Doctor Ianto hasn't been happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood or any other trademarked stuff I may mention in this story and/or series

Each time you leave,  
A little bit more of me dies,  
A piece of my heart breaks away,  
And crumbles at each of your lies.  
You left me here,  
All on my own,  
Been ages since I heard,  
Your voice on the phone.  
Each time you leave,  
It gets me so sad,  
Makes me wonder,  
If I've done some thing bad.  
So each morning,  
I wake with a start,  
'Cuz' I'm counting down the days,  
'Til I die of a broken heart.


End file.
